


Обратная сторона ГТП

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 Спецквест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Работать на Гидру — тяжкий труд
Series: WTF 2021 Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Обратная сторона ГТП

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: «Катастрофы, эпидемии, утопии и антиутопии, постапокалипсис – короче, пиздец»

Пирс открыл на рабочем столе графики за последний месяц и недовольно нахмурился, тонкие губы сразу сжались так, что почти исчезли. Показатели неуклонно падали. Если не сказать — валились. Или их валили.

Второй график тоже показал неуклонное снижение.

В третий заглядывать не хотелось, но пришлось. Как чувствовал — и здесь спад. С этим нужно было что-то делать, и Пирс решительно надавил на кнопку коммуникатора.

— Рамлоу ко мне, с первой десяткой. Да, Альфа-Страйк, — коротко приказал он и, чтобы разбавить ожидание приятными новостями, раскрыл файлы из отдела технических новинок. 

Там ребята как всегда радовали — работали с душой, с изюминкой, сразу было видно: тут не за зарплату, тут — призвание. Ну вот почему все так не могут? За идею, за Гидру, с удовольствием?

Рамлоу прибыл оперативно, но вид имел отнюдь не бравый. Впрочем, как и его люди. Осунувшиеся и с мешками под глазами, нездоровым цветом лиц они так разительно контрастировали с интерьером, что Пирс на автомате достал из ящика стола витамины и принял двойную дозу.

— Рамлоу, меня огорчают ваши показатели в этом месяце.

Рамлоу выдал что-то невнятное и стал смотреть мимо. То есть чувствовал, что провинился.

— Смотрите, вот тут падение разом на пять процентов, как вы это объясните? Это почти катастрофа.

— Виноваты, исправимся.

Остальная десятка за его спиной закивала, но как-то без огонька, и Пирс почувствовал, что падение кривых у Альфа-Страйк продолжится и он ничего не сможет с этим сделать. Кадровый вопрос выплывал на свет Годзиллой.

— В этот трудный час, когда вся Гидра, как один осьминог, изо всех сил старается донести до наших идейных противников Порядок через Боль, вы роняете показатели! И какие? По самому главному нашему фронту. Самому важному. По тому рубежу нашей атаки, где мы всегда, повторюсь, всегда лидировали! И не отступали ни на шаг. Шли, так сказать, к цели напролом. Невзирая ни на что, давили сопротивление и наводили Порядок. Я не желаю слушать объяснений, я желаю видеть результаты. Даю вам месяц на исправление. Свободны.

Александр Пирс небрежно махнул рукой, сгреб со стола так расстроивший его отчет и демонстративно сунул в уничтожитель. 

Уничтожитель прожевал половину и заглох. Намертво.

— И он тоже, — тихо выдохнул кто-то из отряда. 

Пирс вскинулся на голос, но все морды успели принять нейтрально равнодушный вид.

— Свободны, я сказал.

Отряд, мрачно шаркая, вывалился в приемную и, переглянувшись, поплелся в подземные казематы — выполнять сегодняшний утренний план изнасилований, по которому так сильно упали показатели.

Джек, идущий следом за Рамлоу, усиленно бурчал себе под нос:

— Дельта-Страйк уже неделю в отпуске, а мы паши на два фронта. Мы что, железные? И главное, хоть бы молоко за вредность давали. Дают? Хуй там был. Молока нет, нихуя нет, смазку из интенданта еле выбил, последний тюбик, и все равно — Роллинз иди и план выполняй.

Впереди кто-то согласно вздохнул.

— Если мы не поднимем показатели, — напомнил Рамлоу, — окажемся на месте тех, кого…

— А я, может, и не возражаю, — буркнул Роллинз. — Им-то что! Лежи себе, в потолок смотри, а нам корячься…

— Да! Точно! — согласно загомонил весь отряд. — Мы вламываем в поте лица, а они лежать себе, в потолок плюют!

— Один, прикинь, книжку читал...

Информацию обдумали. Прошли еще пролет лестницы.

На пути попался кто-то из отдела технических новинок, тащивший в руках нечто продолговатое и пупырчатое. Его проводили взглядами, полными ненависти.

И прорвало.

— С утра — иди, бля, еби! Троих как минимум — норматив. А потом — на стрельбище, потом рукопашка, кросс, — загибал толстые, как сардельки, пальцы один из штурмовиков. Эти пальцы приносили ему только страдание, он даже диету нашел специальную, для похудения, но начальство узнало и штрафануло. Да еще выписало мясной паек, чтоб, не дай бог, не осунулся. — В полной выкладке. Я к обеду еле стою. И пожрать не успеваю, потому что навесили дополнительную нагрузку. А после обеда опять — вынь да положь. У меня руки болят и кожа трескается. И главное, где они их берут, а? Хоть бы один сдох от... как там в методичке…

— “Мучительного осознания правоты Гидры”, — подсказал снайпер, у которого была схожая проблема, но с членом. Его угораздило получить от природы-матушки орган рекордной длины, и соответственно работы ему выпадало столько, что в оптический прицел он последний раз глядел при приеме на работу. Теперь, стоило ему на учениях занять позицию на высоте, как его сразу вырубало. 

— Какое там “мучительное осознание”? Нет, все свежи как розы, а я на них вламывай каждый день!

— Мне иногда кажется, что им даже нравится, — тихо, но провокационно добавил Роллинз, излучая темную ауру бунтаря.

— Да не, — Рамлоу с сомнением покачал головой. — Вряд ли. Хотя…

Он припомнил злорадное выражение на морде Роджерса, которое успел заметить, когда пришел к нему вчера, согласно расписанию. Определенно, Кэп наслаждался каждым мгновением мучений Брока. Скотина!

Отряд спускался медленно, и чем ближе они подходили к подземным этажам, тем короче делались шаги. Приступать к выполнению обязанностей раньше времени никому не хотелось. 

— Может, химики что придумают, сил же никаких нет… Таблеточки там или мазь.

Проблема падения показателей с прошлой недели стояла как никогда остро. Точнее, говорить про нее, что она “стояла”, было издевательством… Но Альфа-Страйк предсказуемо оказался не двужильный и удовлетворять зверские аппетиты начальства уже не мог. А фрилансеров им не выделяли.

— Послезавтра Солдат возвращается из Анголы, — припомнил кто-то, и отряд окончательно остановился.

— За что, а? Господи? — спросил Роллинз у потолка. Точнее, у видеонаблюдения, которое пялилось на них мигающим огоньком камеры.

— Может, мы того, завалим к хуям эти показатели, пусть наказывают, — прошептал один из штурмовиков. — Типа, не оправдали надежд, готовы понести…

— ...наказание согласно Уставу Гидры…

— И пусть теперь они нас...

— Хоть отлежимся, у меня вон сухожилие заживет…

— Там нет сухожилий.

— А болит так, словно есть.

— Отставить! — рявкнул Рамлоу, который сам был на волосок от всеобщего разброда и шатания. — Вы чего, мужики?! Нас же всех положат рядком и вые…

— Не факт, — Роллинз почесал отросшую щетину (бриться было некогда). — Пока Бета-Страйк покарает всех политических — по три раза, как положено, потом проштрафившихся — хотя бы по разу, потом пленных... Они ж до нас дойдут лежа. 

— А Дельте придется заниматься випами — нагрузку же перераспределят, — с горящими глазами добавил снайпер.

— Бюджета на фрилансеров нет, я узнавал.

— И Солдат, Солдата же надо… После Солдата Дельта-Страйк будет недели три отходить и за стенки держаться.

Брок осмотрел свой отряд. Глаза у всех горели форменным безумием. И, кажется, оно было заразным.

— Кароч, командир, им точно не до нас будет. Месяц или два. А там, глядишь, или шах, или ишак…

— Это саботаж, — мертвым голосом озвучил Рамлоу..

— И две недели чистого отдыха, — у Роллинза в роду точно был змей-искуситель. — Как минимум.

Брок зажмурился и кивнул. 

— Лады, парни. Пусть эти, которые наверху на все это дрочат, спускаются и сами вламывают по три смены. Тут на одном Роджерсе пока норму выполнишь — ласты склеишь… — поделился он своей личной болью. — Он же, когда меньше пяти раз, даже храпеть начинает, паскуда. У меня мозоли там с пятицентовик, а все туда же — показатели, графики. Ебись, не слезая, до обеда, а потом отчеты, тренировки, командировки...

— А еще Солдат, — слабо напомнил кто-то.

Рамлоу кивнул еще раз, теперь с ужасом. 

— Слушай приказ. В связи с тем, что не оправдали доверие Гидры, приступаем к несению наказания. По койкам, в состоянии полной готовности, жопой кверху и…

— ...спать, — нежно прошептали слева.

— ...отчеты наконец напишу, квартальные. А то аудитор-то у нас не задействована в наведении Порядка. Там силы свежие… а дама суровая.

— ...сериал новый скачаю, про маньяка... Два сезона. Нет, три.

— Пусть сами ебут, — важно резюмировал Роллинз, и Альфа-Страйк, дружно развернувшись в сторону казарм, потопал отбывать наказание согласно штатному расписанию.

Наутро показатели несения Порядка через анальные, оральные и прочие столь любимые Гидрой кары окончательно рухнули. Куда там кризису на Уолл-стрит!

Гидра, пошатываясь на слабых остатках потенции Дельта-Страйк и Бета-Страйк, замерла на краю пропасти.

Но тут из Анголы вернулся Солдат...


End file.
